Simon Says
by Kiku-chan Kunoichi
Summary: While practicing with Sakuno. Ryoma decides to play 'Simon Says' RyoXSaku [oneshot]


"Ryoma-kun can we take a break please," Sakuno saying breathing deeply on her knees.

Ryoma sighed and didn't answer. He just walked over to the bench. Sakuno took that as a sign of 'Whatever' and walked over and sat next to him on the bench.

Ryoma's dad and Sakuno's grandma once again somehow got Ryoma to help Sakuno practice tennis. He honestly didn't want to come but when he got there he didn't mind being there. Though her tennis skills sucked, she had more guts not so she was able to argue back which made it more interesting for him.

Ryoma took a glance over at Sakuno who was drinking her water. He seemed to want to smile but it came out as a smirk instead. What he didn't know was Sakuno knew he was watching her.

"Why are you smirking?" Sakuno asked Ryoma in an annoyed tone. Ryoma smirked for now he had an idea.

"Let's play a game," Ryoma told her and he stood up and headed out towards the courts.

"A game?!" Sakuno asked. "You want me to play against you!?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma's smirked turned into a frown. "No… let's play a game," he repeated. "We're gonna play 'Simon Says'"

"SIMON… WHAT?! Why are we playing that?!" Sakuno asked pissed off. He was suppose to teach her how to play tennis now how to play Simon Says! She didn't want to play that.

"Don't worry, It will help your tennis skills," he told her. "Now get your tennis racket and stand here," he said pointing to a spot with his racket.

Sakuno did as told and took her racket and got into the spot where Ryoma pointed with his racket.

"Hmmm?" Ryoma said smirking. Sakuno was confused.

"What?" she asked him. Ryoma just kept smirking. He then start patting his racket on his shoulder.

"I didn't say 'Simon Says'," he said. Sakuno was a little annoyed. Since when did they start playing?

"When did we-"

"When I said we're gonna play 'Simon Says'," Ryoma interrupted. Sakuno, to him, was so predictable.

"Whatever, the real game starts now," Sakuno said smirking determinedly. She was gonna let anyone show her up. Even her crush/bastard Ryoma.

"Okay… Simon says spread for feet apart," Ryoma said. Sakuno spread her feet apart as she was told.

"Simon says move you right foot up a little more," Ryoma said. Sakuno moved her right foot up a little more.

"A little father," Ryoma said. Sakuno thought about it and stayed still. Ryoma smirked. She was getting it now.

"Simon says show him your back hand," Ryoma said. Sakuno began doing her back hand swing.

"Nice backhand," Ryoma told her. Sakuno smiled.

"Arigato," she thanked him.

'_Well… I'm bored now let's get this over with' _Ryoma though eagerly.

"Simon says put you racket down," Ryoma said. Sakuno dropped her racket.

"Simon says come closer to Simon," Ryoma said. Sakuno moved closer to Ryoma.

"You know dropping your racket like that can break it," Ryoma told Sakuno. Sakuno blushed a little but then turned annoyed.

"Well you told me too!" Sakuno shouted back.

"Since when do you listen to me?" Ryoma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since we started playing this stupid game," Sakuno replied.

Ryoma smirked. "Kiss me," he said. Sakuno flinched and then blushed.

"N-Nani!?" Sakuno shouted hoping her ears were playing her. Ryoma smirked. She was always such a stupid girl.

"Kiss me," he replied. Sakuno definitely heard it correctly. Why the hell did she have to kiss him?

"Ano… why?!" Sakuno asked blushing even more.

"Well… we're playing 'Simon Says' and you said you had to listen to me to win the game so come on," Ryoma said getting impatient. "Unless you're scared…"

Ryuzaki Sakuno was not scared. She was just nervous it was her first kiss after all. How many people had their first kiss by playing Simon Says though? As always, Sakuno was once again in the weirdest situation. If only her mother was alive and here, she would've told her what to do.

Sakuno took a deep breath. Tons of thoughts were running through her head, so many that she didn't know what she was thinking. She went a couple inches closer to Ryoma. She gulped. Her brown eyes met Ryoma's gold ones. She leaned in. Boy it was a far lean. For a second she thought that Ryoma actually disappeared. Until he began talking:

"You need to lean closer," he advised her. Sakuno opened her eyes and then gulped. She closed them again. This time she forced herself to lean in. She actually led in a little to quickly and sort of fell onto Ryoma's lips.

Ryoma sort of held her to help her gain balance. Sakuno could feel Ryoma's hands on her waist and wanted to run away right now, but something told her she couldn't. She actually enjoyed this so much. She felt something she never felt before. She felt… woah.

Once they broke apart Sakuno had a shock look on her face. Ryoma stood there. He licked his lips and then smirked.

'_Strawberries_' He thought.

"Ryuzaki…" Ryoma said to her. Sakuno just looked at him.

"You lost," he answered. Sakuno stood really confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. Ryoma stood then and his smirk for once grew into a smile. A smile just for her.

"I never said 'Simon Says'."

* * *

**First oneshot. You like Review you don't then leave your comments to yourself :D  
**


End file.
